Pronta entrega
by T and V
Summary: "Vení, que la pasaremos bárbaro". Buenos Aires, la vida nocturna y la música de esos buenos instantes que alguna vez fueron y que ahora no deberían ser. Br{ArgChi}Pe.


[Extracto de] una historia que quiso ser PeChi y terminó siendo ArgChi. O ArgChiPe, según se le mire. No es sólo mía, eh, es de co-autoría. Se trata de un extracto porque el PeChi fue un draaaaamaaaaaaaa y ésta es la parte menos densa, más... grata para leer, si se entiende.

Los personajes aquí presentes corresponden a sus respectivos autores y, literalmente, nosotras sólo los utilizamos para nuestra entretención privada, que ahora se hace pública, pero sin ninguna clase de fin de lucro, solo el afán de compartir y saber qué opina el resto de esto (para ello, un comentario por mínimo que sea nos vendría de perlas).

Por favor, disfruten :)

Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, nosotras sólo esperamos que no se olvide de las repúblicas americanas de hoy en día.

* * *

_«Federico era homosexual, entonces naturalmente su estética era así. No es que quisiese promover o valorizar eso, simplemente actuaba como era. Y como Federico era el cantante, el que hacía las notas y el que más aparecía en televisión, era la imagen que representaba al grupo»_

_—Marcelo Moura, hermano de Federico Moura._

* * *

_«Recordando tu expresión _

_vuelvo a desear_

_esas noches de calor_

_llenas de ansiedad»._

_—Pronta entrega, Virus._

* * *

**Pronta entrega**

Chile mira a Perú un momento a los ojos.

—No salió como queríamos.

—No definitivamente no —camina hacia la puerta.

—Espera —se levanta y trota hasta él. Perú se detiene—. Voy a ir a Buenos Aires —le informa, porque aunque usualmente no se lo dice a nadie, siente que Perú debe saberlo y arderá Troya si no se lo dice—. A despejarme. Necesito pensar.

Perú sonríe de lado un poquito porque ve tierna la sinceridad aún en un momento como éste.

—No te preocupes, estás en tu derecho, nadie te priva. Mándale mis saludos a Argentina.

—Iré a Lima cuando acabe allá.

—¿Enserio?—le acaricia la mejilla. Chile cierra los ojos.

—Sí. ¿Te parece bien? —inclina un poco la cabeza hacia su mano.

—Me parece bien —quietecito, sube los dedos por su cabello. A Chile le cuesta no echarse sobre él a recibir cariño. Perú es prácticamente el único al que le recibe cariño sin ponerse como un erizo a la primera, existe esa costumbre fraternal de permitirle, y permitirse, esa clase de cosas. El peruano quiere acercarse a su boca para despedirse, cerrando los ojos, pero Chile da un pasito hacia atrás. Perú lo entiende, sonríe retirando la mano del cabello de Chile y se dirige a la puerta.

—Adiós —le dice plano, aunque siente pena.

—Chauuu —y cierra la puerta.

Chile saca su celular y le envía un mensaje a Argentina:

«Tomaré el primer vuelo a BAires que pueda».

Va a su cuarto y decide que ya alguien lo limpiará todo. Arma una maleta rápidamente y llama a un radio taxi, esperando la respuesta de Argentina. Argentina recibe el mensaje y sigue fumando, contestandole: «Vení, vení que la pasaremos bárbaro». Chile revisa una vez más que no se le quede nada, y sale de su casa.

.

Después de pasar por todo el trámite del vuelo y la aduana, tomar un taxi y sentir esa sensación de ser pequeñito como siempre le ocurre cuando llega a una ciudad grande, Chile camina arrastrando su maleta hasta la puerta de la casa de Argentina. Tiene frío, puesto que es muy tarde en la noche, y debido a ello toca la puerta más bruscamente de lo que querría.

Uruguay, que está leyendo en un sillón, levanta la mirada.

—Hermanito, ¿estás esperando a alguien? Llaman a la puerta —medio dice medio grita hacia la habitación en la que está Argentina.

Argentina esta tiradazo viendo una peli, con todas las luces apagadas y en calzoncillos. Cuando oye un gritito que no entiende, se para a abrir la puerta:

—¿Quééééé decíííís? —responde gritando con la cabeza fuera y vuelven a tocar de nuevo el timbre, así que entiende y se pone un short anchooo de cuadros que tiene por ahí y corre por las escaleras.

Uruguay se arregla los lentes y sigue leyendo, feliz de no tener que levantarse.

Argentina llega a la puerta pero se arregla el cabello en el espejo que tiene por ahí a la izquierda, sonríe grosso y abre, Chile está temblando un poquito, quizá de cansancio, quizá porque siente que hace frío, quizá porque todo esto es demasiado de improviso.

—Buenas noches —le saluda, levantando las pupilas. Argentina le ayuda con la maleta a entrar y le da un abrazo amistoso para saludarle.

—Cheeee, ya me contaron —empieza con la chacota, mientras se sonríe. Chile se queda tieso un momento con el abrazo, mas que mal Argentina va de torso desnudo, pero termina por palmearle la espalda de esa forma que, supuestamente, no debería usar con Argentina porque no es su amigo (ojos en blanco).

—¿Quién te contó? —le pregunta, separándose—. ¿Perú? —aventura. Argentina se separa y coge su maleta con una mano, avanza unos pasitos para la sala donde está Uruguay.

—¿Quién más? —lo toma en broma— Y con esa carita suya de enamorado... —ladea la cabeza.

—¿Cara de enamorado Perú? —Chile intenta poner cara de nada por si se refiere a él. Cierra la puerta detrás suyo—. Se fue de mi casa hace unas horas, no sé cómo le has visto —pensando que se refiere a una cara de enamorado post-pelea.

Argentina le mira un poco extrañado porque la cara de Perú al irse de su casa corriendo a tomar el helicóptero fue como la de un cordero degollado y ojos en forma de corazón.

—Sí, vos ¿que tanto te sorprendés? —camina un poco más a la sala—. ¡Ah! Así que se fue a tu casa y no me dejó en aviso —falsa sorpresa porque era obvio pero quiere que Uruguay escuche—. Estuvimos ayer con Bra y él. Tomando, ¿verdad, charrúa?

Uruguay para la oreja, haciendo como que sigue leyendo y no escucha, pero completamente atento. El chisme, el chisme.

—¿Tomando? —Chile se quita la chaqueta y la cuelga en el perchero de la entrada—. Dices... cuando vino a buscar su celular —sonríe un poco traviesamente al recordar lo que le hizo al de Argentina—. Sí, claro que volvió a mi casa, ¿a dónde más? —se percata de la presencia de Uruguay y levanta las cejas a modo de saludo. Argentina se ha dado cuenta de lo que ALGUIEN le hizo a su celular pero no va a reclamar esos detalles frente a Uruguay. Ya tendrá tiempo en su cuarto. Sonríe maliciosamente, se la quiere devolver.

—Sí, tomando. Mirá vos que hasta terminó tirado en el mueble con carita de tonto —se relame los labios—. Qué pena que Brasil estaba haciéndome la guardia en ese momento... Porque sino... —cara de perversión únicamente perfeccionada por Argentina.

Uruguay carraspea sonoramente con eso y mira al par. Chile vuelve a hacerle una señal de saludo, moviendo también una mano, y Uruguay se la devuelve antes de «seguir» con su libro.

—¡Por eso llegó tan tarde ayer! Hijo de puta, ya sabía que habían tenido carrete —es decir, fiesta. Argentina hace cara de tristeza máxima.

—No llegamos a ir, boludo. Le propusimos y... —mira a Uruguay—. Contale los detalles, primito. Andá que voy trayendo las birras —OJO que da por supuesto que todos quieren. Tan considerado él...

Uruguay deja el libro a un lado y le sonríe a Chile, se arregla los lentes y le hace una discreta seña hacia el sillón. Chile asiente y se sienta, sobándose las manos.

—Quiere que te cuente porque él apenas lo vio unos minutos —le explica—, el pelotudo de mi hermano se la pasó en su cuarto con Brasil —sonrisa de lado.

—Uhhh... Sí, entiendo, antenoche estaba insoportable por teléfono sobre el tema.

—¿Era a vos a quien le escribía? —Uruguay levanta las cejas—. Pensé que era con Brasil. Pero mirá, si estaba re seguro —empieza a hablar de por qué estaba seguro, incluyendo observaciones detalladas a la posición de las cejas y los gestos cada vez que sonaba la alarmita de mensaje y leía. Chile intenta no hacerlo ir al grano por no ser descortés. Para suerte suya, Uruguay es un poco más centrado al hablar que Argentina y España—, pero esperá, esperá, yo te estaba hablando de Perú. Se quedó a comer, viste, y a fumar un poco —sonríe más sin poder evitarlo—, y ya después en pedo se fue, aunque se perdió la joda —sonrisa política.

Argentina está tomando una de las tres cervezas que ha sacado del refri, las destapa y sale sin más. Revolviéndose el cabello con la mano libre. Queda mirando a Chile mientras se sienta en el sillón al centro de Uruguay y Chile.

—Vos tenés toda la cara de querer preguntar si me lo he garchado, ¿verdad nene? —tan directo. Toma otro sorbo de la cerveza—. Pues tengo que darte la primicia que Brasil estaba re entretenido con mi anaconda, que ya ni le tomé las debidas atenciones a Perú.

Sonrisa argentina.

—Algo así me estaba contando Uruguay —Chile rueda los ojos—. ¿Anaconda le dices a tu...? —le molesta. Uruguay se ríe un poco pensando en una de las boas de Argentina.

—La estimularía para vos, pero con esa cara seguro le entran ganas de morderte —se ríe.

—¿Ahora tenís una weá mutante entre las piernas? —pregunta, dándole un sorbo a su botella y dejándola encima de la mesa de centro.

—Oye, que estás hablando del pene de mi hermano, no me perturben —les dice Uruguay medio en broma medio en serio. Chile siente una punzada en el estómago con las palabras de Uruguay. Argentina se calla, milagro, sonriendo y dando por zanjado el tema, para luego comunicar que se va a alistar para salir, como lo prometió, al boliche.

—¿Me acompañás? —le pregunta a Chile—. Para conversar sobre algunas cosas.

—Vine a despejarme, sería útil que tus blablablas volaran como pajaritos por mi cabeza —se da un segundo—. ¿Me tengo que cambiar?

—Argentina —interrumpe cualquier respuesta Uruguay—, ¿por qué no llevás la maleta de tu invitado a su cuarto? —intentando que no le deje la parte esforzada del trabajo de anfitrión a él.

—Con mayor razón —gesto con las palmas de las manos para arriba—. Ayúdame a subir tu valija, que traigo un dolor garrafal en las piernas, andá —Argentina mira a Chile con ESA mirada de »no me hagas hablar en público sobre lo que no te conviene» y se dispone a jalarla hasta las escaleras—. Cosa que combinás esa remera fatal con otro pantalón que así como estás me da URTICARIA.

—¡Fatal con...! Mi polera es... ¡Jum! —Chile frunce el ceño porque en ropa Argentina siempre le gana. Cualquiera siempre le gana, de hecho. Uruguay niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa y una ligera exasperación porque Argentina le ignore y le haga caso al mismo tiempo.

—Uru, para vos también va, alistate —guiño e insertar tarareo de la canción »Un millón de Años Luz» mientras sube las escaleras con la maleta de Chile, esperando que le siga.

—¿Yo también voy? —Uruguay levanta una ceja y mira hacia su hermano, tomando nuevamente su libro. Chile sigue a Argentina de cerca, ayudando cuando se le atasca las rueditas en un escalón, diciendo algo como que perfecto, se cambia de ropa, pero se pondrá su ropa porque la última vez que Argentina le prestó de la suya le quedaba grande y le pareció muy colorida.

—Ayyyyyyy no, querido, te pido que te alistes para que laves toda la ruma de platos a esta hora —grita irónicamente Argentina para Uruguay ya casi llegando al cuarto. Abre la puerta.

—Pensé que querías hablar sólo con Chile y consolarlo, pero bueno, nada, dejame que me vista con algo más copado —responde Uruguay más para sí, y deja el libro a un lado.

Argentina entra al cuarto y pone la maleta más adelante a un costado, le da espacio a Chile para que pase. Con un mano acariciando la panza. Chile entra al cuarto que conoce mejor de lo que quisiera, y se va directo al cajón del velador a ver si siguen allí unos pesos que dejó la vez anterior que estuvo allí.

—¿De verdad vendrá Uruguay? —pregunta viendo dentro del cajón.

—Que mala costumbre la de vos, de lanzarte a hurgar mis cosas —reclama Argentina caminando hacia el baño, para abrir la ducha con agua caliente y que llene la tina—. ¿Vos creías que le iba a dejar aburrirse como hongo en un sábado?

—Dejé diez pesos aquí la última vez que vine —responde un poco ausente—. Y hoy es viernes —le hace notar—. Oye, Argentina —le llama, revisando por encimita las chaquetas colgadas en el armario—, no voy a dormir en tu pieza —le advierte.

—Ah, no sé, no los he visto... Creo —el ordenado—. Seguro ya los vendí.

—Pesos argentinos —le responde ahora revisando sus cinturones y a mí me sorprende que no le grite por no entender a la primera.

Argentina entra al baño y se quita la poca ropa que tiene puesta (el short y los calzoncillos) verificando que hayan dos toallas. Abre el grifo de agua calienta para que llene la tina. Y entra. Soltando un jadeo de lo bien que le relaja y está la temperatura con la puerta entrecerrada.

—Entonces los usé para comprarme puchos —suelta apoyando su cabeza en la pared, con los ojos cerrados

—¡Já! ¡En cigarros! ¿No lo ibas a dejar? —lo molesta/hace conversación, viendo las camisas de Argentina y sacando una. Se la prueba, ¿no que NO usarías su ropa, Chilito?—. Cuando mueras de cáncer me quedó la Patagonia y hacia el norte hasta Cuyo.

—No me las hinches, flaaaaaaaaaco —sonríe porque le hace gracia su modo de mama gallina. Suelta una CARCAJADA cuando le escucha lo último—. Claro, te lo daré facilísimo. Dejaré en un acta, como obligación que todos los funcionarios que trabajen en la zona se vistan de los colores de tu bandera, pero eso sí, muy elegantes —suelta porque es TAAAAAN imposible que eso pase.

—¡Que se vistan así ahora! —se interesa—. Quiero ver eso —tuerce la boca porque la camisa le queda grande—. ¿Por qué eres tan gordo? Todas tus camisas me quedan anchas.

Se ríe bajito por su propio chiste... Chile... ese fue un mal chiste. Dudo siquiera que sea un chiste.

—Soltás ese comentario y todas las noches llorás sabiendo que NUNCA someterás ni la mitad de mi territorio —pica, piiiiiiiiiicaaaaa sin malicia realmente sólo por costumbre—. Te quedan grande porque no eres lo suficientemente grosso, nada que no haya sabido antes...

—Uf, prefiero ser un palo que —refunfuña y no se entiende nada. Se mira en el espejo de cuerpo completo de Argentina e intenta sacar músculos en los brazos o verse de lado—. Es tu culpa que sea más flaco que un mondadientes —la misma discusión de SIEMPRE cuando se visten—. ¡Y me tienes que devolver mis diez pesos!

—He comido demasiado de tu carne ¿me disculpás? —echándose shampoo sin sal al cabello, haciendo masajes esos tipo estilistas. Súúúúúper elaborados y relajantes—. Ya me los fumé —enjuaga su cabello y se echa jabón líquido olor a naranja y vainilla. Macho Maaaaaaacho.

—¿Mi carne? —absolutamente incrédulo con lo mala que es. Toma una chaqueta de Argentina que seguro le queda apretada a éste y sólo la guarda por cariño, y se la pone—. Algo mío que te eches a la boca al menos. Ustedes le huyen como a la peste a mi comida —un poco resentido... Y se acuerda de Perú.

Argentina sigue recorriéndose el cuerpo con el jabón. Las piernas, el asunto y el culo. Ojos en blanco cuando Chile le hace esa pregunta.

—Tu carne no, pedazo de pelotudo. Hablaba de tu territorio en un eufemismo. Y no me metería a la boca ni a vos ni a tus... —trata de pensar en algo que le duela. No le sale nada—, ni tu lengua me metería a la boca.

Pelear es pelear.

BRAAAAAVOOOO, ARGENTINA. BRAAAAVOOO.

—¡PERO SI NUNCA HAS COMIDO NADA DE CAR... TERRI... ESA WEÁ! —Bien, Chile, a ver si aprendemos yoga—. ¡Me voy a quedar tu chaqueta porque decís muchas weás!

Argentina se enjuaga.

—Te llevás algo mío, lo regresás en barras de oro, che —advierte, tan tranquilo.

—Uy, ni que la usaras tanto —lo siento, Argentina, te quedaste sin chaqueta.

—Hijo de puta —sale de la tina, secándose OJO el cabello primero, que si no luego se le abomba.

—¡Escoba! —busca entre los pañuelos de Argentina... Y se encuentra con una boa. Intenta ignorarla y toma la primera palestina (pañuelos a cuadros negros/color o color/color) que encuentra. Piensa que de verdad la presencia de Argentina le ayuda a despejarse de todo el asunto con Perú... Y nada más pensar eso, piensa en Perú y en que tenían un fin de semana prometedor por delante y que todo se fue a la mierda.

Perú está como Dios lo trajo al mundo, sin ropa porque así le gusta estar cuando no hay nadie, preparándose sánguches triples como si no hubiera un mañana cuando... el sentimiento de estar alejado de Chile le da un escalofrío, lo ignora y decide agarrar el celular de la repisa y le manda un mensaje a Colombia. Uyuyyyy.

Argentina envuelve una toalla en su cabeza y se amarra otra en la cadera, saliendo del baño. Rumbo al walk-in clóset. Y CUANTA ropa. Busca (luego de los calzoncillos y medias) un pantalón beige de corduroy, con una camisa blanca manga larga y un saco negro de botones masomenos grandes. Duda si ponerse una pashmina o no... Luego decide que no.

El celular de Colombia vibra olvidado sobre la mesa, espera a que su telenovela acabe y allí leerá el mensaje.

Chile balbucea una excusa cuando ve salir a Argentina y se retira para dejar que se cambie. Baja a buscar a Uruguay que está increíblemente fashion y con brillitos tomando un mate mientras espera. Argentina se cambia y saca su secadora de cabello para empezar a secarse. Cuando acaba se rosea un perfume de Dolce&Gabbana y se mira al espejo. Se pone los zapatos y... ESO que ni siquiera está formal, ah. Va en look deportivo.

—¡Che, Argentina, apurate! —le grita Uruguay desde abajo de las escaleras... Como si eso fuera a hacer que Argentina se apurara.

Se echa un poco de gel al cabello cuando ya está seco, para fijarlo y que no le traiga problemas en medio de la noche, mientras se mira diciendo: «La puta que te parió, galanazo» y cuando oye el grito apaga las lucesitas del clóset enrumbándose a la puerta, cerrando sin seguro.

—Acá estoy, ¡que lo bueno se tarda, loco!—sale y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Camina a las escaleras y baja. Chile está sorbeteando su propio mate con un poco de cara de culpable, mirando al balcón. Uruguay se acerca a Argentina en cuanto llega al primer escalón y le agarra del hombro.

—Se le ve medio triste, ¿seguro que querés que vaya con ustedes? —le susurra.

—No te voy a dejar solo, sabés que al boliche es mejor ir en grupo. Se le va a pasar con un poco de licor —avanza hacia Chile y... aprieta los ojos porque le dan ganas de tirarle una cachetada (que no lo va hacer) porque le fastidia que él esté así. De todas formas ver a su «enemigo» en estado vulnerable no le para la gracia. Le revuelve el cabello cuando está cerca.

Chile le da un golpe en la mano a Argentina por despeinarle. Argentina acepta el golpe como buen macho aunque se muerde el labio.

—Ché, ya es hora. Terminate eso y salís —le dice sólo para Chile—. Voy a calentar el motor del carro mientras acaban —mira a Uruguay haciendo ademán de que le ayude a cambiarle el humor al chileno.

Chile hace un ruidito de asentimiento y se levanta casi al instante. Uruguay revisa por última vez que lleva los documentos y que nada se le queda, mira a Chile a modo de «ya está» y siguen a Argentina afuera, quien ya sale a prender el Audi negro. Argentina se despeina el cabello y entra pulcramente al auto. Pensando a que parte de la ciudad llevarles... *insertar nombre de discoteca pituca* se queda pensando, prende un cigarro con olor a copaiba y guayaba que por los nombres ya deducirán quién se los dejó. Abre la cochera con un remotito y sale para la puerta de su casota, que todos envidiamos secretamente.

Uruguay está esperando a que detenga un momento el auto para subirse, calmado. Chile de pronto empieza a sudar misteriosamente ante la perspectiva de Argentina conduciendo.

—¿Manejo yo? —ofrece como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Manejar vos? —le mira algo así como cansino porque siempre le viene con esa preguntita—. No, andá subite que nos vamos a demorar más, flaco —palmea el asiento de copiloto.

—Prefiero ir atrás —abre la puerta de atrás inmediatamente para que no le digan que no y se mete como un rayo. Uruguay se sube de copiloto tan tranquilo.

Chile le hace una manda a Santa Carmen y a la Virgen del Tránsito para no matarse con ese loco al volante. Argentina se encoge de hombros y empiecen las plegarias desde ya, que este chico parece ser conductor de Fórmula Uno sin ser OBVIAMENTE ni lo profesional ni experto que son esos tipos. Encendiendo la radio, a volumen bajo.

Espero que lleguen con el corazón en su sitio.

En sus marcas.

Listos.

¡Y arrancan los competidores!

—... Y tuve que hacerle un cuadro didáctivo al brazuca explicando porque Messi era mejor que Ronaldinho... —sigue contando Argentina, con el ceño fruncido como si contara que un perro se cago en la mitad del obelisco, volteado hacia los asientos de Chile y Uruguay con una mano al volante. Chile está agarrado con las uñas del asiento. Uruguay abre la ventana para recibir la brisa y saca el codo.

—Pero no seás boludo, que luego se andan peleando, y nada, nada, se lo buscan —le contesta.

Chile siente que le dará una taquicardia.

Argentina ha volteado sólo un segundo para ver la pista y como no ve que ningún camión de guerra, construcción o máquina demuele cemento pueda acercarse o impactar con su Audi (¿quién creen que le dio ese sabio consejo? Veneciiiiiiiiano) NO presta tanta atención y voltea a seguir el chismorreo.

—¿Sabés que es lo que más me jode, hermanito? Es tener que recordarle cuaaaantos Balones de Oro ha ganado Messi y cuantas NO su jugadorcito —mira a Chile—. ¿Querés un cigarro, flaco?

—¡No manejes y fumes al mismo tiempo! —el histérico.

—Le tocás el orgullo, pelotudo —le regaña Uruguay—, no podés hacerle eso al pobrecito que ya tiene bastante con aguantarte —se ríe amistosamente. Se saltan una roja en plena avenida y Uruguay ni se da cuenta, a Chile casi le da un infarto cuando ve a un micro bus venírseles encima.

—Es obvio que siento algo así como la satisfacción de una realización propia ¿entendés? Pero él tiene la culpa por andarse de joda cuando sabe perfectamente que estoy con un humor de perros —dice y ahora si mirando un poco el paisaje de carros para ver donde cuadrarse, sigue avanzando mientras granputea por no encontrar uno cercano al pub.

—Miralo con perspectiva —le aconseja Uruguay—, ¡con perspectiva! ¿Qué te dice la perspectiva?

—Me dice que —cara pensativa—, que siempre me la pone dura —menea la cabeza, tratando de cuadrarse en un lugar que ya halló.

—¿No me digás que es sólo sexual? —Uruguay el cotilla disimulado que con Argentina no disimula tanto.

—¿Vos estás queriendo hacerme el corralito? —se fija muy bien para estacionar el auto como una princesa.

—¿Yo? Cómo pensás, no seás boludo —se ríe con una risa que tiene muy bien practicada para que se la crean. Argentina prefiere no darle mucha cuerda a su hermano y apaga el auto avisando que ya llegaron. Sale del carro y espera a que todos le sigan para poner la alarma.

Uruguay se baja tranquilamente y cierra su puerta. Mira por la ventana de los asientos de atrás.

—Che...

—Decime —para la oreja. Espera que baje Chile ahora.

—Creo que se nos murió el chilenito —le da golpecitos al vidrio con el dedo.

—Andá, loco —dice sonriendo porque cree que está exagerando y al ver que golpea el vidrio decide abrir la puerta.

Chile, que está RIP contra la puerta, se cae, y si no llevara el cinturón de seguridad se daría de cara contra el suelo.

Argentina al rescate le agarra el cuerpo porque se ha pegado un susto con esa caída.

—Tsk —Uruguay chasquea la lengua—, miralo, quizá esté cansado —nada que ver con ningún estado de shock por el miedo, naaaada que ver.

Chile medio tiembla en brazos de Argentina, medio intenta seguir rezando en balbuceos. Argentina le palmea suavecito la mejilla y le susurra:

—¿Que tenés, querido? Parece fiebre, estás todo pálido —nota—. No me asustés —agrega.

—N... ada —logra articular Chile e intenta quitarse el cinturón con las manos temblorosas. Uruguay está en la acera viendo un escaparate, oh, pero cuánta preocupación. Al salir del auto, Chile siente que le tiemblan las rodillas—. ¿A la vuelta manejo yo? ¿Conductor designado? —sonríe forzadamente.

Argentina sonríe y le ayuda a salir. Y niega con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Chile.

—¿Duele algo? —sigue preocupadillo. Chile se ríe un poco falsamente, pero termina por hacerlo de verdad.

—¿Para qué te voy a decir lo mismo de siempre? —que no es realmente una respuesta, se suelta en cuanto puede de su ayuda y se aleja un paso. Y no puede evitar pensar que sí que le duele algo, pero que no va a andar diciendo en voz alta que le duele el corazón y la moral.

Argentina se queda pensándolo, pero como ya salió cierra la puerta, camina en silencio y mira a Chile.

—La conversación no ha acabado acá —suelta abrazándole fraternalmente—. ¡Esta noche nos olvidamos hasta el nombre! —suelta.

—¿Qué conversación? —a la defensiva porque le pone quisquilloso que se lo diga tan de frente en frente de Uruguay y le intenta empujar para que le suelte.

Uruguay sonríe porque esas escenas de te quiero/te detesto le gustan.

Argentina hace una cara de doliiiiiiido cuando Chile le empuja un poquitín.

—La conversación sobre tus síntomas pre-menstruales, guacha —no le quiere hacer el asunto pesado y menos en frente de Uruguay así que bromea. Mientras va caminando delante de ellos, silbando minitas y lanzando piropos. TAN él.

Uruguay le señala a las chiquillas más guapas, pero no hace el payaso tanto como su hermano.

Chile va algo más tímido con eso de coquetear descaradamente, pero dejen que beba primero.

Argentina entra al pub comentándoles sobre las mejores mezclas de tragos y hasta lo que ni te imaginas. Paga su entrada, la de Chile y Uruguay también, entrando a la jungla. Chile frunce el ceño por eso, porque no le gusta deberle favores a Argentina... Pero ¡cosas gratis!

Argentina se la va a descobrar con Chile en el PEOR momento, mientras, que empiece el fiestón. Sonrisa de gran conquistador a toda la juventud hirviente de hormonas que se le acerca para hacerle plan o se le repega demasiado.

Chile mira alrededor y... No, no va a bailar, muchas gracias, o al menos es de lo que intenta convencerse. Uruguay está mirando alrededor, pero sin comerse a nadie con la mirada de forma obvia.

—Recordá que estás comprometido —le recuerda en voz alta a Argentina, para hacerse oír.

—¿Comprometido? —mueca de sorpresa, esa que hizo Floricienta cuando le dijeron que Delfina estaba embarazada. Gritándole un poco porque la música está altísima—. ¿Me recordás la pedida de mano? —le guiña el ojo a una morocha que menea de arriba a abajo las caderas como para invitarle a bailar.

—Eso decís —le bromea Uruguay, echándole una mirada de reojo y luego mirando de nuevo a la gente—, pero seguro que a Brasil no le causará gracia.

Chile da un bote porque alguien le ha pegado un agarrón en su inexistente culo, ajeno a la conversación.

—Andás buscando cagarme la noche y recién hemos llegado, caramba —se ríe Argentina, acercándose a la barra porque ya le ha venido la sed de alcohol, y para Uruguay dice—: Sabés que las cosas con él van en otro nivel, algo más elevado.

—Sí, sí —ironiza Uruguay—, y es por eso que tenemos que echarles agua para que se separen.

Perú está en la hora de arrepentirse, viendo películas de terror, esperemos que no haya bebido. Piensa en mandarle un mensaje a Chile como quién no quiere la cosa.

Argentina pide una cuba libre para comenzar. Preguntando a gritos a Chile y a Uruguay que si les pide lo mismo a ellos también. Uruguay se ha escabullido sin que nadie lo notara y ahora mismo está hablando con una joven entre el gentío. Chile asiente a lo que sea, así que Argentina pide sólo dos, dándose con que no ve a Uruguay entre el tumulto cercano. Espera mientras le hace ademán con la mano a Chile para que se acerque más, que los separan personas.

Chile le toma de la manga del saco y se le acerca. Argentina le sonríe. Tan guapo él, volteando para recibir los vasos.

—No me vái a dejar sólo —le advierte Chile—, no te vái a ir a webiar por allí y me vái a dejar solo —suena a amenaza, pero realmente no quiere perderse en medio de tanta hormona.

Argentina le coge una mano, por debajo, y cuando ya ha probado su Cuba le mira a los ojos.

—Te traje a vos para disfrutar, obvio que no te dejaría solo. ¿En tan baja estima me tenés? —toma más de su vaso y le mira de reojo.

—Alguna razón habrá para que te lo advierta —responde Chile, pero sin ser agresivo—. ¿Te das cuenta que no podemos ponernos a la caza, verdad?

Argentina sigue bebiendo y creo que ya está a punto de acab... ¡se terminó el vaso, señores!

—No seás tan dedicado... Los labios de otra persona pueden despejarte la mente, hacerte olvidar —mueca de «aprovechá la oportunidad, esto se queda acá».

—Tsk, puto —le sonríe frunciendo el ceño, y le mira a los ojos.

Argentina le presiona un poquitito el agarre y se muerde el labio, mirándole, pero luego desviando la mirada para el paisaje de jovencitos sudorosos y bailarines.

—¿Querés otra?—pregunta a pesar de ver que aún no la ha tomado—. Yo sí.

—Dale —se la toma de un trago apretando los ojos, sin soltar el agarre... Diría que se ha olvidado de éste. Argentina voltea un ratito para pedirle al barman otra cuba, sin soltar la mano de Chile.

—Lanzan música regulable, ¿eh? —trata de empezar la cháchara, tras mirar cómo se tomó el vaso. Chile se encoge de hombros, para no decir que la música no está mal, pero que preferiría un lugar con rock argentino y ellos saltando y coreando.

—Pasable, pasable —y sin darse cuenta empieza a mover el cuerpo un poquitito al ritmo de la música ahora que le presta atención.

—Si ponen un rock ¿querés bailar? —pregunta Argentina y luego levanta las cejas al ver a Uruguay... bueno más ebrio al parecer con dos chicas. No, más ebrio no, pero sí más subido al chorro. Una de las chicas se ríe y le toca los lentes.

Chile parpadea sorprendido, casi como si Argentina le hubiese leído la mente.

—¿Contigo? Ni cagando, rucio —se sonríe. Toma su segundo trago y se lo bebe más tranquilo—. Me gustaría bailar con otro —agrega más bajito, como para sí.  
Argentina toma el trago también. Se ríe porque está tomando los tragos muy rápido y ya se le ha subido un poquito a la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? Vamooos, flaco, recordemos viejas épocas —aprieta más el agarre como presionándolo a que le haga caso, en señal amistosa.

—No —repite, tajante—. Hace mucho calor, voy al baño —le dice soltándole la mano y dando un pequeño paso hacia la barra para dejar su trago—. No te lo tomes —le advierte.

Perú está a oscuras en el cuarto tirado en la cama viendo una película que ni siquiera le da miedo, porque es una repetida del cable, tomando de pico un vino... chileno. Con el celular en mano decide mandar un mensaje a Chile:

«No te olvides demasiado de mí».

Y lo deja, apretando la cara contra la almohada al ver que se envió exitósamente.

Argentina se queda extrañadísimo o no tanto ante el desplante de Chile porque lo decía precisamente para que se olvidara del problema con Perú. Y estar en onda. Asiente ante lo que le pide, teniendo una pizquita de celos. Mientras, el chileno siente la vibración de su celular de milagro, porque allí la señal le falla a casa rato, y lo saca antes de irse. Siente un nudo en el estómago y se dirige al baño.

Uruguay ubica a Argentina con la mirada.

—Espérenme un momento, creo que todos podemos bailar —le dice a las jóvenes con las que estaba hablando. Argentina se termina el vaso de golpe y apoyado en la barra mira alrededor buscando con quién bailar, no ve a Uruguay aún. Éste se le acerca y le llama.

—Hermano, mirá estas linduras —las presenta—, Paula y Cleme —le señala a cada chica—, necesitamos alguien más para ser justos... —Dios mío con estos hermanos...

El argentino le mira con cara sonriente de «chabón, nunca me fallás», le hace un asentimiento a su hermano y se acerca a las chicas.

—Buenas, buenas, preciosuras —mirada a los escotes y besos en la mejilla para cada una—. Necesitaremos un par más, para hacer justicia —responde para Uruguay, quien se ríe y le pone la mano en la cintura a la más pelirroja.

En el baño, Chile se moja la cara. Después saca el celular y vuelve a leer el mensaje de Perú.

«No me olvido de ti» es su respuesta supuestamente neutra e indiferente.

El argentino ya está seduciendo a la otra de cabello castaño y vestido pegadito. Invitándole un trago.

Perú ya se terminó la botella y está medio borracho. Entre pisco y nazca. Pasando los dedos por su boca, recordando la bronca de hace varias horas y las risas en la cama.

Chile se apoya contra la pared, mirando la puerta del baño.

Perú mira el celular y ve que no contesta, aprieta los ojos, odia haber pedido los papeles de esa manera tan engreída.

Chile suelta un suspiro y reinicia el puto celular para que le tome la señal en Argentina. Vuelve a enviar el mensaje, y ahora sí, a Perú le vibra el celu en la cara, agarra y mira el mensaje. Sonríe sólo por el hecho de que no le haya ignorado. Contesta:

«¿Dobnde estás?».

«Argentina, ya te lo dije».

«Pero ¿en su casa?».

«No» responde Chile. «Ahora mismo estoy en un baño» aventura.

«¿Haciendo el…? Cochino jajja».

«Me escondo de los hermanitos realmente» ojos en blanco.

«¿Solo?» responde Perú, «¿por qué te escondes?».

«No voy a decirle a alguien que me acompañe a mear» un poco exasperado suelta la ironía. «Porque no quiero bailar, no tengo ganas» mentira, mueve un pie al ritmo de los retumbos de las paredes.

«Yo me muero por hacerte bailar».

«Bueno, quizá a ti sí te lo aceptaría» coquetea un poco.

«¿Con cualquier género de música?» la imaginación de Perú vuela.

«Imagino» no se le ocurre nada en específico.

«No puedo más, alucina. He bebido para olvidarme el fiasco que yuviste que pasat por mi y te veo a cada maldito segundo» responde Perú de la nada.

Chile alza las cejas al leer eso y echa una nueva mirada a la puerta.

«¿Y cómo me ves?».

«En mi mente mis recuerdos contigo sob muy vividos».

Perú rueda por la cama, porque el lugar donde está le abochorna.

«Cuando sueño con España y su correa también lo veo muy vivido, weón».

«Qué bueno que solo recuerdes la correa :(».

«Era algo así como ironía, Perú» Chile traga saliva, «a lo que voy es que podrías recordarme vívidamente, no sé, ordeñando una vaca».

«Haz tatuado mi cuerpo al hacerme el amor» Perú está borracho y demasiado sincero. «Estas loco si comparaas esr tipp de recuerdo con vacas ordeñadas».

Chile hace una mueca.

«LOCO».

Y gruñe.

«U.u».

«Iba a contestarte, pero luego sacaste a las vacas y ya no valió la pena» le dice, muy maldito.

Maldito chileno.

MALDITO CHILENO LISIADO.

«Roto csm» suelta Perú con profundo amor.

«Jajaja» a Chile esos comentarios le sanan un poquito el alma.

«Oe, tengo el sabor de tus sopaipillas aún. Y dso que he tomado harto vino ahora».

«Haz gargaritas con agüita de limón. O come más sopaipillas» sonríe un poquito.

«Si, cuabdo me entrw el hambre preparare curanto».

«Pensé que no te gustaba» sonríe más.

«JAJJAAJAJAJJA yo me he inspirado en tu cpmida para hacer la mía, desde siempre».

OK, Perú esto es demasido surreal. Le estás poniendo las alas…

Chile alza las cejas hasta el techo. No, hasta la estratosfera. No, aún más, hasta Marte.

«¿De verdad? No me interesa realmente, pero tú sabes, curiosidad histórica» se inventa.

«Sin ti no estaría galardonado mundialmente por la riqueza de mis platos. Quoero agradecerte», se ríe así a carcajada limpia. A Chile se le hincha el pecho como a un gallo, creyéndoselo de momento.

«¡Já! Tengo que contárselo a Argentina, ya quiero ver su cara :D».

«NOOOO HueVOn», ya no puede escribir de tantos nervios.

«¿Por qué no D:? ¡Es importante! El mundo tiene que saberlo» el traumado, tan feliz está que hasta usó emoticones. Vengaaa, es hijo de España, ¿cómo a nadie le gusta su comida, por el amor de Dios?

«Dejaré que lo muestres con uba condicion» se para de la cama para buscar una caja de cervezas, Dios mío... Qué peligro.

«¿Cuál? ¿Sabes que no estás aquí para impedírmelo, verdad?».

«Haz lo que quieras entonces» trata de utilizar psicología inversa. Temblando por dentro.

«Bueeeenoooooo» el hijo de puta.

«Espera, no lo hagas, mi amor».

«¿Por?» Nótese que no le corrige por lo de amor.

«Porque no quiero dejar de hablar contigo» saca la caja de cervezas del megarefri y las jala hasta su cuarto.

«Ya, ya, si de todos modos se lo iba a mostrar después» se soba las manos.

«Me duele aún el tire de hoy». Demasiada confianza por celu, Perú querido. Diría yo que te excedes.

«No deberías decir esas cosas a través de un medio que guarda datos sensibles» este otro se pasa de desconfiado, pero no llegas a sobrevivir a Argentina sin ser un poco desconfiado.

«Pero yo confio en ti» se tira a la cama a beber cervezas heladas.

«Alguien podría robarme el celular».

«Que poco cuidadoso eres, entobces».

«¿No me ibas a decir cómo me veías al cerrar los ojos?» Chile jura que intentó hacerlo sonar lo menos homosexual posible.

«Te veo gimiendo rico, te veo riendo mientras me haces renegar, te veo preguntandome si quiero postre, te veo besandome», a Perú ya se le ha ido la olla y toda la cocina. Chile se sonroja y no sabe qué contestar. Se pasa un par de minutos pensando cómo responder algo así.

«Amor» dice Perú porque es raro que Chile se tarde. «No te sonrojes mucho».

Suena el teléfono de Perú.

Perú se alarma porque había dejado el celu en su panza. Contesta.

—¡NO ESTOY SONROJADO!

—Y yo no me estoy emborrachando.

—Entonces sobrio eres como un ebrio —le tira—. Cómo no me sorprende —muy a la defensiva—, típico de los indígenas —ayayay, Chilito por qué.

Perú alza la ceja.

—Claaaaroooo, dices eso por ti, no paras trago y te da soponcio sólo con un vaso de pisco. Perdona pe gringo —ríe.

Chile suelta un bufido. Agradezco a Perú por saber manejar la situación.

—De todos modos no estaba sonrojado.

—Rocotín —y daaaaale la mula al trigo—, ¿ya haz encontrado alguna flaquita rica por ahí?

—No, ¿quieres que me busque una? —le pica.

En ese momento, Uruguay se despide de su pelirroja y le da un ligero codazo a Argentina en las costillas.

—No, no quiero pero si tienes ganas no te puedo agarrar —contesta Perú.

Argentina está con las manos ocupadas, si me entienden... En una cuestión ya relajadísima. La chica le besa el cuello. Mira de reojo a quien le ha dado el golpecito.

Uruguay no se corta una, si Argentina se va él le puede entretener a la chica.

—¿Y Chile?

Argentina da el último beso francés a la muchacha y le hace caso a su hermano.

—En el baño, andá a buscarlo por cierto que se está tardando ¿o voy yo?

—Andá vos, sos el más apropiado —mirada de ¿o no es así?

Argentina asiente y va rumbo al baño, Uruguay le pregunta a la muchacha si se conoce esta cita de Herrerita, más que haciéndose el interesante, siéndolo.

—Sinceramente —Chile hace una pausa en su conversación con Perú—, no quiero buscarme a otro.

Perú se relame los labios.

—¿Por qué? —trago a la chela.

—No sé, ¿por qué crees tú, Perú? —el humor de este muchacho... no se aguanta las ironías en la garganta.

—Yo ya no creo nada —el resentiiiiiido.

—Ay —irónico—, perdóname por no querer pensar en cogerme a mi hermano todas las noches —suelta bestia.

Y en eso la erección de Argentina está como volcán, mi Dios. Porque lo ha oído todo, aprieta los ojos. Toca la puerta. Chile ni le hace caso, porque llevan entrando y saliendo hombres del baño desde que él está allí.

—O sea ¿el asunto es que no quieres? ¿No quieres que te chupe entero? —suelta el otro ya tomadazo, va por la quinta cerveza.

—El asunto es que estás borracho y no piensas.

Argentina se mete de puto lleno al baño que si no lo van a creer con alguna parafilia a escuchar conversaciones ajenas por morbo o que se yo. Mira a Chile, sonrojado por el alcohol.

—¿Quieres probar... ? —Perú lo deja al aire, dando a entender s-s-sexo telefónico. Chile está con una mano apoyada en el borde de un lavamanos frente al espejo, mirando hacia abajo porque su sonrojo no lo aguanta ni él.

—¿Escuchaste lo que te dije siquiera? —aprieta los ojos, alzando la voz. Argentina le toma del hombro, Chile se sobresalta, más ve en el reflejo quién es y se tranquiliza.

—Justo por eso te lo digo, para perder la cabeza juntos —otro que se une al club de los sonrojados. Tocándose un poquito debajo de la camiseta.

—Perderemos un poco más que la cabeza —Chile empezando a bajar la voz y a hablar más críptico debido a la presencia de Argentina, quien sonríe forzosamente porque lo que ha oído ya terminó de ponerlo a mil, muchas gracias a la morocha también.

—Ché...

—¿A que te refieres, mi vida? Sólo no me hagas perder el corazón... —ay ay ay el poetita peruano. Chile tapa el teléfono.

—Estoy hablando... Ya iba a salir —cara de culpable. Y luego a Perú—. ¿Me repites?

Argentina le mira.

—Yo voy a mear. Esperame —dice dirigiéndose a un cubículo y encerrándose ahí.

Perú y su cara de borracho perruno.

—Que no me hagas perder el corazóóóón.

—No... Eso no lo perderás —le calma Chile—. Si es que no lo has perdido ya —murmura después.

—¿Y tú?—pregunta muy serio ante lo último que dijo Chile. Tomando MÁS.

—¿Yo qué? —se distrae un momento notando que hay urinarios... ¿Por qué mierda Argentina se metió a mear en un cubículo?

—Si tú lo haz perdido... —frunce un poquillo el ceño, porque reformularle la pregunta es levemente humillante.

El argentino se abre el pantalón, delicadamente y aprieta los ojos porque esto es más excitante con Chile afuera.

—¿Perdido qué? —responde Chile medio inseguro, pensando que habla de eso de perder la cabeza de tan enamorados.

Todos detestamos a Argentina.

—Ay, huevón. Tú tienes buena imaginación o... —se alarma porque cuando Chile parece hablar codificado es que...—. Espera, ¿estás con alguien ahí?

Argentina se muerde el labio rozando el calzoncillo color aguamarina, su mente ya está reproduciendo cosas que no son aptas para ningún público que valore su sanidad mental.

—Está Argentina aquí cerca —le dice bajito. Traga saliva—. ¿Hablamos otro día? Debería estar bailando ahora mismo de hecho —le sugiere sin quererlo realmente.

—Oh, claro. Cuando quieras, donde quieras y como quieras yo te atenderé —le deja ir, desilusionado—. No dejes sólo al cabrito.

Argentina ya hace sonidos alarmantes dentro del cubículo...

—No lo dejo solo, oh —reclama Chile—, pero debería —camina hacia la puerta de salida al sentir los ruidos.

—¿Por qué deberías? Qué raro que no me haya pasado la voz —beeeeebee.

—Creo que está haciendo cochinadas —abre la puerta del baño y sale, metiéndose entre el gentío.

Argentina suelta quejidos para correrse y luego respira agitadito apoyado en la pared del cubículo.

—La re puta que los parió —dice riéndose de toda la situación en general. Borracho, oh sí.

Chile camina entre la gente, buscando a Uruguay o una esquinita tranquila.

—Ese huevón no cambia —Perú prende la TV.

Que alguien le cuelgue a éste.

—Háblame más fuerte, no se te escucha por el ruido —Chile surcando las aguas.

—QUE SE ESTA PAJEANDO EN TU NOMBRE SEGURO —los peruanos siempre haciendo chistes guarros y acertando sin querer.

—¡¿Qué carajo?! —Uruguay siente el grito chileno y cuando le localiza, se queda más tranquilo. Ay, si le toca ser niñero. Chile se encoge un poquito, no porque no sospechara lo que Argentina está haciendo, sino porque Perú diga que lo hace en su nombre.

Argentina sale así tal cual del cubículo con el pantalón bajo porque ni loco piensa mancharlo con las manos que tiene ahora, felizmente no hay mucha gente (los que hay se besan y no le dan bola). Se lava la cara también aprovechando, sube el pantalón y sale.

—MEJOR TE DEJO JUERGUEAR. ME LLAMAS OTRO DIA.

—¡Bueno! —Chile se lo piensa y luego—. Cuídate —que es un «te quiero» disfrazado porque Uruguay le se ha acercado.

Argentina camina directo hacia Uruguay y Chile, cuando ya los tiene cerca, pregunta si quieren otra ronda de alcohol.

—Estuve consiguiéndome algo mejor —le confía Uruguay y le sonríe enigmáticamente, pero no dice qué, ni tampoco convida.

Chile cuelga.

—Ché, ¿y las minas?—pregunta a Uruguay al darse cuenta que sólo está con Chile.

—Me las —Uruguay hace un ruidito como de relamerse—, y las dejé irse cuando las llamaron sus novios —sonrisa picarona.

—Viste, y ahora tengo que reanudar la búsqueda solito —dice con la mirada puesta en Chile.

Chile mira a Uruguay y levanta las cejas. Este par metiéndose con gente y él allí, como mujer engañada.

—Vos no viniste a eso —le regaña Uruguay, y luego a Chile—. ¿Se porta como un pibito a veces, no?

—¿A que más se viene al boliche, Uru? —Argentina frunce el ceño, tomando de su trago.

—A apoyar a los amigos en desgracia —responde Uruguay. Chile está moviendo las caderas apenas, de lado a lado sin darse cuenta, mirando alrededor por si acaso.

—Acá nadie está en desgracia, te lo aseguro—reconforta Argentina con palmaditas en el hombro y ESA sonrisa. No esa que ilumina todo el local o la que es de «dejámelo todo a mí y confía», sino la de «en el baño lo he comprobadoooooo», mientras lanzan un mix con «Nada Personal» de Soda Stereo. Argentina se activaaaaa.

Todos odiamos a Argentina parte II, de la saga infinita.

—En desgracia o no en desgracia, vamos a bailar. O podemos ir a esta otra disco que te gusta —Uruguay se queda callado y escucha la música—, olvidalo, olvidalo.

Con la música, Chile instintivamente mira al argentino, quien le jala el brazo para bailar. Cantando el corillo, muy muy animado. Chile pierde un poco el equilibrio, pero le sigue, y sonríe muuuuuy levemente.

Argentina lleva los ojos brillando y cantando a ton y són. Cagándose en las malas (y no tan malas) épocas que le hace recordar estas canciones. Entrelaza los dedos con los de Chile, que le sigue el ritmo como puede, o sea, moviendo principalmente las caderas con las piernas algo flexionadas, con la mirada hacia el suelo y no le pidan más que eso, pero que viva la sangre latina, ¡gracias, papi España que algo de ritmo le legaste!

El argentino trata de coger su vaso de la barra, toma y sigue cantando a viva voz pero cuando ve a Chile mirar para el suelo, se le acerca al oído y dice:  
—Olvidate, nene, olvidate.

—Prfff —le suelta el chileno, y levanta la mirada hacia sus ojos, el sabor del trago aún en su lengua.

Y Argentina le agrega cantando: «busco alguien que sacuda mi cabeza, oh oh». Posa una mano en su cintura y lo jala despacio al centro de la pista.

Chile queda un poco «pero qué carajo, pero qué, dale no más», ¡cómo si él no supiera! Empuja a Argentina del hombro para que se apure hacia el centro, que así de lento no llegarán nunca. Se muerde el labio un poco, con una ligera sonrisa. Va continuándole «Persiana Americana» y el argentino llega por fin al centro, (8) sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré (8), muy pegado a Chile porque este lugar revienta en gente, moviendo las caderas, las piernas, el torso, los brazos, alegre.

El chileno le sigue, moviéndose como... Un poco punchi punchi punchi. Uruguay se ha acercado a la barra llevando el ritmo y ahora se encuentra mirándolos con una cerveza en la mano.

Argentina NO le suelta la mano a Chile en ningún momento, apretándosela y sonriendo inocente. Empieza a sudar entre tanto canto, baile, grito y risas, de pronto ya suena «De Música Ligera» porque todo es un mix, como ya se dijo, de corta duración por canción.

—¡Ya que el amooooor es música ligeeeeeraaaaa! —Canta Chile fuerte entre la gente con esos recuerdos vívidos de la sangre corriéndole enérgica por las venas, que le traen estas canciones con la gente y el calor, y empieza a saltar poniéndole una mano a Argentina en el hombro, como si estuvieran en un concierto, y con la otra hace el típico movimiento hacia el cielo que acompañan esos saltos, se la suelte o no se la suelte Argentina.

—Nada nos libraaaaaaaaaa, nada más quedaaaaa —le sigue Argentina, saltando también y al momento de la guitarra mueve las caderas en círculo. Sonríe a Chile, que desde hace rato tiene una media sonrisa tatuada en la cara y en la guitarra deja de saltar y mueve la cabeza.

Uruguay, a la distancia, los está grabando con su celular, entretenido.

Al terminar la canción el argentino jala a Chile a una esquina. Chile piensa que sólo están buscando más espacio, y ya prendido, sigue cantando la siguiente canción, que seguro está en inglés y suena a los ochenta. Uruguay levanta una ceja al ver que se alejan del centro y se mueve un poco a lo largo de la barra buscando un punto desde el que poder verlos, no vayan a empezar una pelea con alguien o a empujar gente, porque este parcito...

Chile está esforzándose en no pensar en Perú, bailando y cantando fuerte para lograrlo, con su cuerpo flaco y su pañoleta moviéndose como una estela siguiendo a su cuello. Argentina saca una cajetilla de cigarros del pantalón y se fuma uno, porque esta canción que le ha seguido no está tan buena como las de Soda (el presumido), tratando de moverse de todas maneras para no ser aplastado por la multitud.

—Now I know I've got to run away, I've got to get away —canta Chile, más bajito porque no es castellano y puede equivocarse, y chasquea los dedos, de frente a Argentina, más calmado que con Soda.

Argentina bota el humo y le pregunta que qué es lo que pasa, sonriéndole baja los dedos. Chile niega con la cabeza, para darle a entender que no le pasa nada. Realmente no quiere que Argentina le insista tanto en el tema justo cuando logra olvidarlo un poco. Le hace una seña para que le preste el cigarro.

El argentino le da el cigarro, sacando otro de paso porque se las huele que no se lo va a devolver.

Oye, pero qué mal pensados. Se lo devolverá en un minuto, además que Argentina se lo debe, así que, bueno, Argentina regresa el cigarro a la cajetilla y acepta el que le devuelve Chile.

Uruguay de lejos piensa que ya están esos dos llenándose los pulmones de cáncer, que no saben que eso le hace mal a la piel y a los dientes.

—No sé por qué se tardan tanto las minas en bailar sobre la barra —comenta Argentina para el otro.

—¿Hay minas bailando sobre la barra? —mira para allá—. Un día cogerás algo y me reiré de ti. Diré «te dije que usarái condón» y me quedaré las islas del sur.

—No las hay, pelotudo, justo por eso me extraña —sigue fumando, buscando a Uruguay con la mirada. Chile le quita el cigarro en un movimiento natural y lento, de esos que en sí mismos dicen «con permiso», y se lo lleva a los labios.

—¿Sabés lo que es «pedir permiso»? —levanta las cejas en una mueca graciosa.

—¿Lo sabís vos? —le sonríe, sin hacerle mucho caso porque Argentina tampoco es de pedir permiso. A Chile le basta con un movimiento de cabeza para pedirlo y Argentina sólo por joder se hace el que no lo sabe.

—Soy un caballero ante todo —responde Argentina, y ya vio donde está Uruguay.

—Si fueras Perú no te habrías quejado —comenta Chile, y le sostiene el cigarro para que pueda fumar él. Argentina se acerca y le mira a los ojos.

—Trolo —y aspira del cigarro. No insiste demasiado porque los argentinos tampoco son unos exigentes en modales, sólo lo hizo por hacerse el ''exquisito''.

Chile le mira de vuelta, deteniéndose en sus irises, compartiendo sin palabras ese brillo de complicidad y confianza entre compañeros.

—¿Te querés quedar acá? —suelta Argentina sin apartarle la mirada.

—¿Acá en Buenos Aires o en esta disco? —se lleva el cigarro a los labios. No deja de mirarle los ojos verdes. Argentina sonríe de lado sin abandonar los de Chile.

—En esta disco, podemos buscar una más ochentera, si querés.

—Me parece bien. Para reguetón y cumbia tengo las de mi casa —le muestra lo que queda de cigarro por si quiere fumarlo o que lo apague—. Por un momento pensé que me estabas echando.

—¿Pero qué decíííííííís? ¡No! —le codea y le indica con la otra mano que lo bote—. Sólo no abuses, eh. Que ahí si llamo directo a tu movilidad —bromea. Chile se ríe, de verdad, y tira la colilla al suelo y la pisa.

—Vamos a donde dices entonces.

Argentina asiente.

—Hay uno por acá a dos cuadras, ¿los dos o querés que Uru nos acompañe?

Chile, que ya iba a dar un paso, se detiene.

—¿Por qué podría yo no querer que viniese Uruguay? —le mira entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Argentina se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, qué sé yo. Fue una simple pregunta. Dale, vamos por él entonces.

Chile le toma del brazo, por sobre el codo, y el argentino trata de no decir que prefería ir sólo con él porque con Uruguay no es mucho el tema, pero se lo calla. Y camina hacia allá, jalando a Chile ya que se le ha agarrado.

Uruguay aquí se queja de que siempre van juntos de joda, pero que cuando viene Chile se pone quisquilloso, qué hermano más pelotudo le ha tocado.

Argentina replica que hay para todos los gustos y que Chile no está con él todos los días como si lo está Uruguay. La joda es distinta.

Uruguay le pregunta entonces por qué cuando viene Brasil, Perú, México o cualquier otro igual le deja ir con ellos.

Argentina le dice que «no se ponga nena, que no malogre el momento, que no todos los días recuerda buenos instantes con Chile».

«Recordarlos mis pelotas» le respondería Uruguay si estuvieran teniendo realmente está conversación.

Cuando Chile ve a Uruguay, éste está viendo cosas en su celular.

—Creo que nos cambiamos de disco —dice Argentina para Uruguay cuando ya han llegado—. ¿Querés pasarte también?

—Hablemos afuera que aquí no se te escucha una mierda —le responde Uruguay y le toma rápidamente del brazo para llevarlo a la salida a la par suya.

Chile espera a que caminen para seguirles detrasito.

—Dale, dale —medio grita Argentina caminando hacia afuera con Uruguay, quien se le acerca más de los necesario para que le escuche, porque de que le ha oído le ha oído y le viene como anillo al dedo. Tampoco es tonto y tiene dos ojos.

—Si querés que no vaya yo no me hago problemas, tengo una nena que está de muerte adentro, pero prometeme que recordarás dos cosas.

—¿Cuáles? —aceptando así a Uruguay que se quede.

—Perú y Brasil —y le da unas palmadas en el hombro quedándose junto a la entrada. Chile sale detrás y pasa junto al guardia, rechazando que le timbren la mano.

Argentina se ríe esquizofrénicamente como si le hubieran contado EL chiste del año. Pero ya en la salida:

—Ah, carajo —se muerde el labio intentando parar con la risa de una vez.

—¿Y a qué vino esa risa? —le pregunta Chile que, tras retrasarse unos segundos para despedirse de Uruguay, acaba de salir detrás suyo. Uruguay a Chile le ha sonreído sin decirle nada como lo que le dijo a Argentina, sea dicho, pero con un aura de que si mete la pata, le mata.

—Nada, loco —quita hierro, empezando a temblar un poquitito porque adentro era un horno y acá hay un ventarrón. Chile mete las manos a los bolsillos por la misma razón.

—Meh, pensé que ya habías enloquecido.

—Bueno, ¿bar gay ochentero o normal? —caminando y frotando sus manos para calentarse.

—¿Tienes bares ochenteros gay? —realmente sorprendido—. Dios mío, no sé cómo me sorprende viniendo de ti.

—¿Qué tanto te sorprendés? —curiosillo. Saca un cigarro más para «entrar en calor» y le mira de reojo, porque vaaaaamos, orgullo gay por donde sea.

—¿Me das uno? —le pide Chile al ver que saca la cajetilla—. Me sorprende que sean temáticos y gays... Ya de por sí gay suena temático.

—Cállate que soy bisexual, no maricón —Pffffffffff, Argentina, es que no mientas con la verdad. Saca un cigarrillo y le da. Fumando va tratando de identificar el local que ya se acercan.

—Vos erís más maricón —le contradice Chile y deja de caminar un momento—. ¿Tienes fuego?

Le pasa el encendedor.

—Andá, mirá ése, ¿querés entrar? —señala al local donde hay una pareja casi comiéndose en la entrada.

—Mmm —mira de reojo—. ¿No podemos ir a un lugar normal con música de los ochenta?

—Es de los ochenta —señala ahora al nombre de la discoteca—. Pero si querés hay un bar más allá, de los ochenta también.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —un poco incómodo.

Argentina se ríe.

—Dale, dale vamos al bar, ahí estaremos más cómodos. Que está de acá a dos cuadras.

Chile le agradece por dentro y le sigue, hombro a hombro por las calles azules. Se siente el frescor nocturno y todo el silencio que pueden permitirse en un barrio así.

—Me sorprende lo tuyo con Brasil —le comparte tras varios pasos, inclinando la cabeza hacia él confidencialmente—. No lo vi venir.

—Podría decir lo mismo de vos, que no lo vi venir —voz ronquita—. Aunque lo que se cocina con Brasil sólo sea para pasar el momento.

—Tú no sentarás cabeza nunca si no es con un europeo, seguro —dice Chile como si le desaprobara—. ¿No lo viste venir conmigo? Ya, sí claro, como si Perú no te lo dijese todo.

—No depende de eso, abarca mucho más de que si es europeo o no —responde Argentina, porque ya se ha probado harta carne europea, el recorrido, y por motivos no se ha enganchado. Sigue fumando—. No me tiene tan al tanto, ¿querés hacerlo vos? —sonrisa.

—¿Vigilar tu decencia? Ja, pobre Brasil —haciendo como que no comprende para no contestar.

—¿Pobre? —mueca—. Pero si la sonrisa no le cabe en la cara después de verme —codazo en las costillas—. Vos lo sabés bien ¿no?

—No les he visto todavía juntos, pero por lo que me han contado... —deja la idea en el aire. Le devuelve el codazo en forma de empujón con el hombro.

—Me refería a la sonrisa en tu cara luego de verme —bota el humo del cigarro y sonríe.

—Yo no sonrío porque te veo —intenta no sonreír, fallando a todas luces. Argentina sigue caminando hacia el bar, bota el pucho porque ya está chiquitito.

—Están en la misma situación, ¿eh? —trata de bromear esperando que Chile le suba el ego.

—Te gustaría.

—Me gustarían muchas cosas en este momento. Como beberme todo el viñedo de Mendoza.

—Te la aguantas porque vamos a bailar —tira la colilla también y camina hacia la puerta del bar.

—Claro que sí, espero que te muevas bien —le agarra la mano para jalarlo e ir más rápido, y Chile va más rápido, pero tirando un poco para que no se le ocurra empezar a correr.

Nada más entrar, se escucha algo de una banda de rock belga ochentera que seguro nadie conoce, pero sirve para ambientar.

Argentina camina hacia las sillas que andan cerca de la barra para sentarse a conversar un rato con Chile en lo que se va ambientando.

Chile mira alrededor evaluando el local, entrelazando sus dedos enfrente suyo como si fuese a dar un veredicto, y menciona:

—Estoy... Escribiendo.

Y se lo menciona porque desde hace un par de décadas que no lo hace.

Argentina muy agradado por eso, suelta:

—«He sospechado alguna vez que la única cosa sin misterio es la felicidad, porque se justifica por sí sola» —citando a Borges que cae tan a pelo. Mientras le sonríe.

—¿Y eso a qué vino? —le pregunta Chile a pesar de saber la respuesta, sonriendo un poco y relajándose, porque el tema... Es fuerte para él.

—Bueh, no estaría mal que lo tomés como preámbulo — le mira sacando OTRO cigarrillo. Creo que cuando siente el sabor del tabaco nadie le para.

Chile le va a deber una cajetilla. Le saca uno (ejalééé, a estos cuando entran en confianza no los para nadie) y espera a que le pase el fuego. Cuando se acercan a preguntarle que quieren pide un mojito... cubano. Chile remarca el cubano para que no le traigan un mojito argentino.

—¿Me estás diciendo algo sobre tu o mi felicidad?

—Para mí un whisky con dos hielos —responde Argentina cuando le preguntan a él. Botando el humo apoya el codo en la mesa y mira a Chile como si fuera a recitarle algo pero...

—No me cambiés de tema, que lo mío no tiene mucho de interesante ahora —miente como bellaco.

Y digo miente porque es ARGENTINA diciendo que algo relacionado a su persona/nación NO importa, por un momento en esta noche.

—No te he cambiado el tema —se defiende Chile—, qué esperabas que te dijera.

—Sobre tu felicidad, que es lo más importante. Me encanta que estés así —gesticula con las manos.

—No estoy aquí precisamente por estar feliz, Argentina.

—Ah, mirá vos —se remoja los labios con la lengua—. ¿Viste la nueva piletita que hice afuera en el patio? —trata de cambiar el tema.

Chile se ríe más fuertemente de lo que quisiera.

Argentina sonríe satisfecho fumando hasta que les traen los tragos.

—Si estás tratando de cambiar «disimuladamente» el tema... —le mira, sonriendo, aún riéndose un poco.

—Che, pero decime, que todos me dicen que está divina y bueh, les creo pero... Quiero críticas —tratando seriamente el caso ahora sí.

Chile rueda los ojos, aún contento.

—No la vi.

Y da igual si la vio o no, es respuesta predeterminada. Le mira con cara de «a ver si me sigues desviando el tema».

Argentina bebe del vaso de whisky que ya le dejaron.

—Podemos seguir entonces con tus elogios a mis películas. ¿Querés? —sonríe.

—¿Yo elogiando tus películas? —le da un empujoncito en el hombro con la mano—. Has estado fumando mucho del lote de Uruguay parece —le pica.

Argentina y su forma de quitarle el hierro a algo importante que Chile le dice. Chile, de algún modo, se lo agradece.

El argentino hace un puchero muy MUY falsete

—Perdoná, nene. Sé lo horrible que debe ser para vos el que ninguna peli tuya haya ganado un Óscar —le palmea la espalda. Sonriéndose luego

—Tsk —refunfuña algo en contra de los óscares.

—¿Qué? —acerca la oreja como para escuchar un chisme, fumando. Chile refunfuña exactamente lo mismo, un poco más fuerte y agregando a la madre y a la abuela de Argentina.

—Flaco, te va a dar una convulsión acá si te ponés así. Aunque mis hospitales y médicos son competentes y cualificados... —ARGENTINA, STAPH—. No quisiera que algo como eso nos haga mierda la noche.

—Te gustaría que me diera algo, así aprovecharías de invadirme —le dice con un cierto... Aire de que no se lo cree y por eso le causa gracia.

—Te como entero —se ríe sin pensar en el doble sentido, sólo en que literalmente todo su territorio se almorzaría a Chile

—Maricón —le sonríe. Sí, muy lógico.

—¿Trolo, yo? NUNCA —y éste es el momento en que el público se ríe hasta morir. Chile se ríe sinceramente.

—Inventaré un personaje gay basado en ti —le promete—. Jurará de guata —es decir, convencidísimo—, que no lo es, pero lo será más que nadie.

—Pero que sea guapo, eh. Y podés guiarte de alguna revista de moda italiana para que ande todo varonil pero fashion —guiña el ojo siguiéndole el juego.

—No describo todas las ropas por si no lo recuerdas —ojos en blanco—, no es importante.

—Buena excusa para quien combina remeras con sandalias en invierno. ¿Y cómo no va a ser importante? Al leer esos detalles podés darte una idea más amplia de esa persona —trago al whisky.

—Solamente si es importante para definirlo —explica Chile lentamente, señalándole con el índice de la mano en que sostiene el mojito—, lo agrego, pero no será importante. Además, no eres tú, está basado en tu mariconería. Que es distinto —dice.

Al argentino se le acaba el whisky y grita por otro desde donde está. Porque esto es Argentina y uno grita desde donde le da la gana.

—En mi mariconeria tan falsa como el tuyo deseo por Bolivia —se la devuelve.

—Tan falsa como tus palabras de gato fiero —le pica el cuello—, gato fieeerooo —le canta Gata Fiera de Héctor y Tito.

—Soltame, soltame —se ríe femeninamente—. Yo soy un león, que gatito ni que pavadas.

—Gato fiero que envuelve a los fletos y los deja —sigue picándole en dónde puede y sigue con la canción.

—Culpalos a ellos que te abandonan y vienen a mis brazos —carcajadas con los ojos cerrados.

—A mí nadie me dejaría por un rucio teñido —le mete bien fuerte el dedo en... Las costillas. Argentina suelta un gemidillo de dolor porque eso ha sido «bestia». Mientras le dejan el otro vaso de whisky, pero sigue riéndose.

Chile le pica un par de veces más, pero más suavecito.

—¿Nadie? Pero si vos sabés que caliento a cualquiera que se me plante enfrente.

—Calientas las hormonas de cualquiera con mal gusto —le roba el whisky.

—De garchar —le mira apoyado en una mano.

—¿Quién querría tirar contigo? —risita medio insegura. Argentina le mira directamente a los ojos con ese brillo satánico al oír esa risa.

—La pregunta sería, quién NO querría hacerlo.

Chile mueve la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba, y balbucea intentando encontrar una respuesta. Argentina le coge una mano por debajo de la mesa tan relajadamente, mientras con la otra bebe más whisky.

—No te pongás nervioso —le dice despacio.

Y allí tenemos al parcito compartiendo un vaso de whisky.

—No me pongo nervioso —responde Chile más agudo de lo que querría—. Son tantos que no sé por quién partir.

—Me van a dar a ganas de probarlo contigo, si me seguís provocando —traga saliva, sin soltarle la mirada y JODER, suena «Pronta Entrega» de Virus.

—¡M-me trae un ron! —Chile llamando a quien les atiende, haciéndose el que no escucha.

Argentina busca entrelazar sus dedos con los de Chile sonriendo un poquitito de lado al ver sus fallidos intentos por llamar al mozo, mientras la canción está:_ Me puedo estimular con música y alcohol, pero me excito más ¡cuando es con vos!_

Los dedos de Chile están bien juntos y rígidos para resistirse, pero no le ha empujado la mano lejos, nótese. Traga saliva. Argentina se pasa la punta de la lengua por los labios desde donde está.

—Está re buena la canción —comenta así con voz tan baja y espesa que se pierde por ahí.

—Narigón —es lo único que a Chile se le ocurre responderle y se inclina hacia él.

Argentina no hace caso al insulto y le mira acercarse, mojándose los labios..., y _cuando es con vos... siento todo irreal._

Perú llora su miseria en casa.

—Sobrao, argento teñido —agrega Chile, mirándole a los ojos.

Argentina se está aguantando no comerle la boca esa que mira hace ratito, porque su orgullo está primero. No responde, sube la mirada a los ojos de Chile. _Recordando tu expresión... vuelvo a desear esas noches de calor... llenas de ansiedad._

—¿Has pensado cómo habrían sido las cosas —Chile le mira los labios unos segundos, y luego nuevamente los ojos—, sin tanta locura? ¿Si no hubiésemos creído que al día siguiente podíamos amanecer muertos?

Argentina le mira embobado y parece un pibito con esa expresión.

—Las he pensado, claro —responde, acercándose a su boca un poco más, entrelazando sus dedos ahora sí con los de Chile—. Pero vos no cooperabas para que las cosas cambiaran.

—Fuiste insufrible —le muerde el labio inferior suavemente—, sigues siéndolo.

Argentina le besa ahora sí, como acariciando, primero, sus labios contra los de Chile, quien cierra los ojos y le sigue, despacio, con cuidado de encontrar el desequilibrio emocional y perfecto que le da Argentina cuando todo es alcohol, rock y ellos dos. Éste le sigue hasta deslizarle la lengua, con los ojos cerrados...

Disfruta de esto tanto ¡como 100 botes de dulce de leche con mate!

¿Siriusli? ¿Lo compara con comida? Chile está comparándolo con una buena discusión frente al fuego de la estufa.

Es Argentina... Please.

Chile le deja, y se le arrima un poco más. Suspira en el beso. A Argentina le ha picado en la nariz el flequillo caído de Chile, así que se le separa y estornuda a un costado.

—Necesitás un corte —le comenta, riendo.

Chile mira hacia la mesa y se chupa el labio inferior. Para su suerte, le han traído el ron mientras estaba entretenido, así que toma el vaso con la mano que no sigue entrelazada con la de Argentina.

Argentina se pasa una mano por la cara, suspirando. Saca un cigarrillo. No sabe exactamente por dónde empezar a hablar.

Le damos tiempo, Chile sigue haciendo como que ordena sus pensamientos, pero realmente sólo siente que no está para andar metiéndose en líos de telenovela.

—Concha la lora—Argentina merece el Óscar al mejor orador. Prende el pucho y lo fuma—. ¿Querés bailar un ratito? —se siente como pelotudo al preguntarle eso pero es lo que se le ocurre para alivianar la situación por ahora.

Chile carraspea, y se reclina hacia atrás, soltándole la mano.

—Deja que me termine el ron —que es un permíteme embriagarme tanto como pueda antes de hacer lo que haré.

Argentina le coge la mano de nuevo muy fuerte porque se siente vulnerable, sin querer decirlo expresamente. Asintiendo a lo que dice del ron. Chile hace amago de volver a soltarse, pero la fuerza del agarre no se lo permite, aunque quedan claras sus intenciones.

Y se escucha cómo la canción termina con su «cuando es con vos siento todo irreal» resonando y repitiéndose hasta perderse, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Argentina apaga el cigarro y decide acercarse al chileno, con la intención de abrazarlo, pero sólo se le repega mucho, empieza a sonar «Trátame Suavemente» de Soda Stereo.

Chile apoya muuuuuy poquito su cabeza en el hombro de Argentina.

—Como siempre, la culpa la tenés vos —le susurra Argentina al oído, y así parado como está, apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Chile, con los ojos cerrados.

—Como si no supieras que llevas toda la noche tirándome los tejos —le responde en voz baja.

El DJ los va a ver y va a poner la canción de Titanic seguramente, esperemos que no. Argentina le baja un poco la palestina, con dos dedos, acerca su rostro. Chile siente un escalofrío. Respira pesadamente en su cuello, saca la punta de la lengua y recorre (todo lo poco que le ha descubierto). El chileno se estremece.

—Argentina... —le advierte, débil—, no.

Argentina le da un besotón, con ruido, ahí y le coge por la nuca después.

—¡Argentina! —insiste Chile e intenta echarse hacia adelante, lejos de su mano, así que choca la nariz con el torso de Argentina, cerca de su hombro, y entierra el rostro allí.

Seguro Chile puede sentir el pesado corazón del gaucho latir rapidísimo. Mientras éste le hunde los dedos que tenía por la nuca en el cabello.

Se van a quedar así un rato.

Chile deja que los dedos de Argentina se lleven la tensión que, recién ahora se da cuenta, le abruma.

Argentina sube y le besa por el cabello. Se aleja y le sonríe.

—Ven y dejá de ponerte como leche hervida —bromea Argentina, sonrojado sabe-Dios-por-qué.

—Esto se queda aquí —Chile defendiendo su honor sin negarse a la tentación.

—¿Por qué lo decís?

—Porque no vamos a repetirnos el plato fuera de aquí —explica... Vulnerable, elevando la voz un poco. Pero seguro nadie les presta atención porque esto es Argentina y aquí todos gritan.

Argentina sí le oye pensando: «habrá repetición sin ropa, boludo. ¿Creés que solo me voy a conformar con desnudarte en mi mente? Ya tengo tiempo de eso». Coge su mano y le jala para mover el cuerpo.

Chile quiere tomar eso como un acuerdo, pero con Argentina en estas cosas no se sabe. De todos modos le sigue porque Chile no es tan tonto. Nadie en su sano juicio se pierde una oportunidad de bailar con Argentina…

Argentina inventó el tango, por Dios bendito.

Sigue jalando hasta que se detiene al llegar a donde quiere, moviéndose despacio al son de la canción.

Chile le sigue, no muy apegado a él, más bien guardando una distancia prudente PORQUE EL HIJO DE PUTA SE ESTÁ DANDO A DESEAR digo porque a Argentina le gusta meter mano y hay que resguardar la integridad del territorio.

Argentina le va a meter un movimiento de cadera en cuanto pueda. Pero por ahora baila sanamente. Mientras le mira, suena «Enjoy the silence» de Depeche Mode.

Chile no se mantendrá alejado mucho rato, y antes de lo que se piensa va a estar al alcance de ese hipotético insinuante movimiento de caderas, gracias a que Argentina, justamente, está bailando inocentemente... Y le pone una muñeca sobre el hombro al argentino, que mueve la cabeza sintiendo como la canción fluye, moviendo las caderas en círculos, suaaaaavemente.

Argentina le mira sonriente cantando:

—Words are very unnecesary. Theeeeey can only do harm.

Chile se le mueve más ondulante, sintiéndose de pronto como un joven normal, como si luego fuera a llegar a su casa y el lunes a clases, a estudiar o algo así. Argentina sinceramente lo está disfrutando. Los sentidos fluuuuuyeeen. Coloca una mano en la cadera contraria, como quien no quiere la cosa, atrayéndolo hacia sí, suave como el fondo musical.

Ante lo que Chile le echa los brazos al cuello, cerrando los ojos, porque siempre es más sencillo hacer las cosas que no debe si cierra los ojos.

Argentina lo acerca más, como si eso aún fuese posible, respirándole por el oído. Ahí juntitos parecen suspendidos en el tiempo y espacio. Bailando. Cambian de canción a Master and Servant, y Chile empieza a comerle el cuello, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Argentina suelta un gemido muy claro y A PROPÓSITO en el oído de Chile, los vellos de la nuca se le han erizando. Sigue el ritmo

Gemido que viajará directo por tooooodo el cuerpo de Chile hasta sus regiones vitales. Chile mete los dedos entre el cabello argentino, mientras que Argentina le mete una mano bajo la camiseta y se queda en esa zona, acariciándole suave.

_Domination's the name of the game, in bed or in life._

Chile siente como si tuviera hormiguitas por todo el cuerpo... Y ya no sólo le muerde, empieza a chuparle el cuello, con la intención que no se reconocerá a sí mismo de dejarle una marca a Argentina.

La música retumba, le han subido el volúmen y Argentina mueve la cabeza como frotándose lentamente mientras va dirigiendo la mano para el abdómen de Chile, pasando por un hueso de las caderas. Chile le deja un chupón en el cuello blanco y le besa luego la mandíbula, subiendo.

Cambian a «Todo estaba bien» de Grupo Río, máááááás lenta aún. Argentina cierra los ojos y le besa con HARTO sentimiento. Beso volátil. Chile le busca, quedando con ganas de más, sintiendo cómo... Chiloé se alegra.

_Todo está bieeeeen... pero llegaste tú y empecé a soñar y a sentir._

Argentina está con las palmas de las manos ardiendo en el vientre de Chile, teniendo un problema notorio desde hace rato. Moviendo ondulante las caderas. Yo no entiendo cómo no los han echado ya, Chile se lo COME, agarrándole del cabello, más desesperado de lo que quisiera estar, pero la única persona que le mata los demonios, para bien o para mal, es Argentina. Y más si esos demonios incluyen un deseo incestuoso, tortuoso y difícil de apaciguar sin caer en la culpa.

Argentina está como perro en celo necesitado de Chile, gimiendo (no tan escandaloso, sólo lo suficiente para Chile) encima de sus labios en el espacio entre beso y beso. El problema entre sus muslos crece notoriamente. La mano del argentino en el estómago de Chile va resbalando más para el sur. Y le quiere MUCHISIMO, no es que sólo le desee, es que le quiere. Le ama. Es fuerte este sentir binacional, no se imaginan. O sea le encanta estar ahí, es un sentimiento que no quiere describir si quiera para no joderlo. Está bien así.

Chile muy en el fondo, allí en el sector frente a su estómago, agradece que Argentina le quiera, o lo haría si lo supiera. Él tampoco puede explicar eso que Argentina no quiere describir.

Todos en América les gritan a un tiempo «¡amigos con ventaja!».

—Ah —Chile gime en el beso y sea dicho que está sonando «Yegua» de los Babasónicos, canción noventera que se les ha colado.

—Sos una bomba fogosa —le jadea Argentina a Chile muy pegadito a la oreja, baja más la mano y mete dos dedos bajo el pantalón del otro.

—Nunca hemos bailado esta canción —baja las manos y se las pone en la cadera... Tapando del resto del mundo lo que están haciendo... España debe estar orgulloso allí donde sea que esté a estas horas.

Argentina baja más los dedos encontrando a Chiloé en llamas.

—Nunca digás nunca —le susurra al oído sin separarse. Chile se le repega y esconde el rostro en su cuello y ahora es cuando todos debemos recordar que en años de nación ellos son sólo un par de adolescentes, déjenlos sobrehormonarse.

Italia Veneciano debe estar lamiendo el queso derretido de lasaña, que cayó extrañamente al pecho desnudo de Alemania sonriente porque Argentina fue su discípulo y esas cosas le llenan de ternura. Conectados por los sentidos, sabe-Dios-cómo.

Alguien y sus dedos se inmiscuyen como pueeeeeden en los apretados calzoncillos de Chile. Besa su nuca. Porque están abrazaditos y Argentina es más alto. Ventajas. Para cualquiera que los viera así de juntitos lucirían como un par de enamorados bailando un lento... Chile aprieta los dedos en las caderas de Argentina.

—Argentina... —le respira en la boca.

—Decime, ¿querés ir a la cas...—se pierde, haciendo movimientos muuuuuy perfeccionados y habilidosos por aquí y por allá. Le besa. Chile se toma un segundo para intentar recomponerse y...

—Sacatusputasmanosantesdequenosechen —y nada más decirlo se arrepiente y pierde la fuerza de voluntad, y le devuelve el beso.

Argentina «nnnngggghhhhh» como sonido que trata de salirle como fundamentación a la «protesta» de Chile. «Acá solo nos echan al día siguiente, boluuuuudo». Con la otra mano se aferra a su remera.

Chile necesita de toooooda su fuerza de voluntad y un poco más para dar un pequeño pasito atrás... Y es que desde que está saliendo con Perú que no ha tenido sexo como se debe (no por culpa de Perú, sea dicho) y eso es mucho tiempo.

Argentina le retira suavemente las manos de ahí, pero le sigue besando. Algo le baja un poco entre los muslos porque ha caído en la decepción de que por más hirvientes que estén no van a poder hacer mucho y él lo quiere hacer como se debe.

—Vámonos —sugiere/exige Chile.

Argentina abre los ojos, asintiendo y se dirigen a la puerta. Chile piensa en tomarle la mano, pero eso sería muy cariñoso y esto sólo será un polvo, se dice a sí mismo, él a quién quiere es a Perú.

El otro apresuradísimo corre como si hubiera alerta de incendio o algo así y que de salir dependiera su integridad física. Volteando la cabeza para ver si Chile le sigue y luego detenerse.

—¿Trajiste las llaves o se las dejaste a Uruguay?

Argentina saca un cigarrillo, no sé, parece chino en quiebra.

Estos dos fuman mucho, pero por esta vez, sorprendentemente, Chile ni le pide ni le roba un cigarro.

—Las tengo acá, vamos —le coge de la mano a Chile con la que no fuma y... esperemos que no haya sido la que se extravió en Chiloé.

A Chile sinceramente le da lo mismo, lo que le importa ahora es que el jodido auto está a tres jodidas cuadras de distancia y después tendrán que detenerse en cada jodida luz roja y luego abrir la jodida puerta y subir las jodidas escaleras.

Argentina es capaz de tirarlo en el piso alfombrado de la sala, pero no lo va a hacer. Saboreará el preámbulo. Caminan y agradece que las cuadras no sean taaaaan largas.

O a ellos se les hacen cortas, no sé yo, porque a Chile se le ocurre una idea y por eso, a mitad de la primera cuadra, se detiene y parpadea pensándola bien.

El rubio sigue fumando y pensando a la vez que color de labial ponerle a Chile para que... Se da cuenta que ha parado y voltea.

—¿Qué pasa? —extrañado le mira.

Chile tensa todo el cuerpo (y lo que hará le va a doler en ciertas partes, pero eso será una ventaja en varios sentidos), intentando que no se note.

Argentina callado, y espera con toda su puta alma que no se esté acordando de Perú en este preciso instante.

—¡El último en llegar al auto se tira al otro! —y echa a correr tan rápido como puede.

—Si serás trolazooooooooooo, hijo de puta —grita Argentina botando el pucho por ahí, aplastándolo y corriendo todo lo que puede para llegar.

Chile ya debe llevarle media cuadra de ventaja y se ríe sin poder evitarlo. El argentino tiene que parar porque tiene el problema obvio y además le falta un poco el aire tras ciertos metros. Vergüenza. Y sigue corriendo con más velocidad ahora.

A estas alturas ya Chile está viendo el auto y aunque él también debería dejar de fumar, corre lo que le queda bajando un poco la velocidad.

Argentina cuando ya está cerca del carro ve a Chile casi llegando y aprieta los ojos. Sufriendo desde ya.

Y Chile toca el capó victorioso, y trota hacia el asiento del piloto, porque estará caliente, pero no es suicida.

LaremilputaqueteparióAlcahueteMequierocortarlaspelotas piensa Argentina, mirando en que lado está Chile, frunce el ceño, caminando hasta ahí y abre la puerta.

Chile le sonríe radiante por haber ganado y encima poder conducir.

Argentina entra por ahí, ya que está cansado y no quiere darse tooooooda la vuelta al carro. Así como entra da una visión BÁRBARA de su culo a Chile y demora un tanto apropósito. Chile le mira, ya que nadie será testigo de cómo descaradamente se aprovecha. Le da la vuelta al auto pensando que se todos modos no va a manejar... Cuando nota que Argentina entra por el asiento del piloto para pasar al de copiloto, a mitad de camino, refunfuña y se devuelve.

Argentina se tira en el asiento de copiloto, bajándolo para estar más cómodo.

—Las llaves —le pide Chile una vez se sienta y arregla el asiento y los espejos. Argentina se las estira.

—Sólo dejo que manejés vos esta vez porque estoy cansado —declara sacando su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Uruguay.

Uruguay ignora olímpicamente el celular, porque se está comiendo a una chiquilla que le gustó y no ha regresado a casa. No regresará hasta la mañana probablemente. Pero si Argentina mira su estado de Whatsapp, leerá que dice «Argentina, no molestes, con cariño, tu hermano favorito».

Argentina decide fijarse en el estado, al verlo solo confirma lo obvio y lo guarda en el bolsillo de nuevo.

—Sabés por donde cortar camino, ¿no? —se acomoda el asunto.

Uruguay tiene bien entrenado a Argentina. Muy contentos todos.

—Nop —Chile prende el auto—, pero no importa —lo saca.

—Años conociendo esta ciudad y... ¿no? —niega con la cabeza, echado en el asiento. Pone música y suena tango variado, le relaja.

—Cualquier atajo tuyo incluye manejar en contra del tránsito.

—Pavadas —sigue el ritmo del tango con los dedos en el aire.

—¿Ah, sí? Señálame el camino entonces.

—Conducí por donde querás, no hay apuro —mirada de reojo.

—¿No lo hay? —baja la velocidad notablemente sólo por joder.

—No, pero —responde ronco—, sería fatal si no... —desabrocha su pantalón, esperando que le mire—, llegaras a tiempo ¿sabés?

Chile le echa una mirada de reojo y vuelve a mirar al frente rápidamente, porque sabe que ha bebido más de lo que debería y que deben llegar vivos.

—Pensaba que el obelisco era más... —se burla un poco, sin decirlo en serio.

—¿Más qué? —pregunta normal pero distraído. Cambiando de emisora.

—Más duradero —sonrisa de pillo.

—Tenés que admitir que daría una sensación divina, el que yo me estimulase y vos sin poder hacer naaaaaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaa —abre la ventana con un botoncito para botar la colilla.

—Eso no lo hace más duradero, eso sólo habla de lo mal que estás de la cabeza.

—No podés comparar una enfermedad mental, con algo que no te conviene en este momento, pelotudo —se ríe porque le hace gracia la conversación.

—No, no, tienes toda la razón. Enfermedad mental se queda corto junto a tu patología.

—No hagás el ridículo como médico, cheeeee —fuma y sonríe divertido.

—No necesito ser médico para diagnosticarte.

—Aaaaaaayyyyyy, doc, me ha dado un soplo en el corazóóóóón —se abre la camisa dramáticamente. Botones débiles.

—Dios mío —suspira Chile, y finge que no le ve, aunque lo hace, e intenta concentrarse en el camino. De todos modos, aumenta la velocidad del auto. Esas copas no están ayudando a hacerles llegar vivos, al menos no conduce Argentina (demos gracias al cielo).

Argentina se acaricia con los dedos el pecho y pone cara de circunstancias mientras fuma más.

—¿Qué tengo, doctor?

—Ya tápate —le regaña Chile sonriendo con la tontería, y se le van los ojos.

—Tengo un poco de calor —sigue fumando, levantando el asiento para estar sentado que el trago le da mareos. Mira por la ventana—. Que linda está Buenos Aires, ese aire de la noche. Incomparable.

—Pero por Dios —Chile le mira ahora sí cuando saca otro cigarro—, ¿desde cuándo que estás fumando tanto? —Inquisitivo—, ¿cuántas cajetillas te estás fumando al día? ¿Dos, tres?

—Sólo fumo lo normal. Cuatro cajetillas al día quizá, qué se yo, loco. Es algo de lo que no se toma la cuenta —y él nunca toma la cuenta de naaaaada. Pero quizá está más nerviosillo porque la cara de Brasil diciéndole piropos en portugués, mientras comen frutas en la cama, se le ha venido a la mente con los cigarros—. Además no es que me vaya a morir por esta pavada —trata de tomarlo con humor.

—¡No puedes fumar cuatro cajetillas al día! —Chile escandalizado—, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —ejem... ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?—. No, Argentina, no, por supuesto que es algo de lo que se lleva la cuenta.

—¿Por qué no podría? —Argentina voltea, mirándole profundamente el perfil—. Me ayuda a pensar, también. Por si querés estar más al tanto.

—Lo que te ayuda es a cagarte los pulmones, a eso te ayuda.

—Sos un conchudo —le besa rapidín en la mejilla, más rápido que una estrella fugaz. Sonríe.

Chile apretaría los ojos si no estuviera manejando. De todos modos se sonroja.

—¿Brasil no te dice NADA porque parezcas chimenea?

—Sí, se preocupa también —le sale una voz más pesada de la que esperaba. Carraspea—. ¿Y Perú te esconde los encendedores o qué? —sonríe, mirando las calles.

—Me esconde los cigarros —vira en la calle de Argentina—, si es que no me los rompe —le mira con cara de circunstancias, no precisamente por el tema de los cigarros.

En la emisora empieza a sonar: _A veces pienso que estoy perdido, amor, que no tengo corazón, y a veces pienso en abandonarte, amor, pero no es la solución._

El argentino se muerde el labio, que difícil mezcla, madre mía. No cambia la emisora porque ya están por llegar.

—Un completo sorete ¿eh? —ríe forzadamente.

Chile sólo medio gruñe medio murmura un Mmm como respuesta.

—El control —empieza a mirar por los lados, Argentina saca de la guantera el controlito y se lo pasa. Chile le dirige una última mirada de circunstancias, y mira alrededor.

—¿Pasa algo?— pregunta Argentina al ver que mira a su alrededor.

—Nada... —apaga el motor y se inclina sobre él y le pasa la nariz helaaaaadaaaaa por la mejilla, en un cariño. Argentina le deposita un beso donde puede, es decir, en los labios. Y alguien se pregunta si estos son noviecitos de secundaria, aprovechando que los padres han abandonado la casa por la noche.

Chile le devuelve el beso, con los ojos cerrados, dejando al fooooondo de su mente a Perú y a Brasil. Le pone una mano en el hombro.

Argentina se separa sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados, los abre.

—Vení, que la noche es joven y mejor que la pasemos adentro —guiño.

—No olvides que perdiste la carrera —le ¿coquetea? Sí, creo que le coquetea, de vuelta.

—Me encantaría probar esa otra mitad tuya —QUE MARICA, CITANDO A MIRANDA.

Yo la verdad es que estoy agradecida de que llegaran en una pieza, porque si bien Chile bebió menos igual bebió y está desacostumbrado desde que se prohibió beber alcohol antes de manejar. Así que bueno, dejémosles salir y... Chile va a estampar (o algo similar, pero menos latino) a Argentina contra la puerta si no la abre rápido.

Argentina está con la camisa desabrochada, abre la puerta y ni se molesta en prender las luces porque la luna alumbra desde afuera, agarra la mano de Chile, mientras le besa.

La pregunta del millón es cómo suben las escaleras sin tropezarse, ¿y alguien recordó cerrar la puerta de la habitación?

La cierro yo, porque estos están en un mundo aparte creo, comiéndose la boca a correteos por llegar al cuarto, subiendo las escaleras.

Unas cuantas horas después, Uruguay se baja de un taxi, con la ropa arrugada a pesar de haber intentado disimular. Se encuentra la puerta de la casa entreabierta y empieza a pensar que qué ha pasado, si les entraron a robar o algo. Echa una mirada al living, revisando que no falte nada, y como ha visto afuera que el auto estaba, se imagina que el pelotudo de su hermano no cerró al llegar. Ya le cantará las cuarenta cuando Chile se vaya. Sube las escaleras intentando no hacer ruiiiidooooo.

Y se dirige a su cuarto, pasando frente a la puerta del cuarto de Argentina, ya está amaneciendo, pero quizá pueda dormir otro poco si es que a ese par de boludos no se les ocurre despertar gritándose.

En eso nota que la puerta del cuarto de Argentina está abierta, y que el pelotudo se ha dejado la lamparilla encendida. Suspira y abre un poco más la puerta, para apagarla, ya algo preparado mentalmente para lo que va a ver.

Chile sigue dormido.

Argentina no duerme, está sentado frente a la ventana, tomando una lata de cerveza que ha sacado del mini-refri que tiene.

Uruguay suspira, despacio.

—Pelotudo —le dice en voz baja y se le acerca.

El argentino le mira indescifrable. Trata de sonreír.

—¿Que tal andás? —susurra.

—Como nuevo, pibe, me garché a una nena que estaba —inserte piropos varios y referencias a sus tetas. Argentina le palmea el hombro.

—Campeón, debés estar cansado —trago de cerveza.

—¿Yo, cansado? Pero si soy un tiro, che —pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Vos no deberías estar durmiendo? —señala con la cabeza hacia Chile, quien, sea dicho, está desnudo bajo las sábanas que lo tapan no muy bien. Argentina debe de estar orgulloso, pero no está todo lo feliz que debería porque el sentimiento por Chile puede ser un poco el mismo, pero la diferencia es que no están en esa misma línea de tiempo pasada y hay más gente inmiscuida. Mira a Uruguay, asiente distraído, terminando lo que queda de cerveza.

—Sí, ahora voy, que ya me vino el sueño —se para, caminando hacia la cama.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevás así? —pregunta Uruguay de pronto, sin especificar así cómo. Mira el cenicero junto a la ventana, lleno, y agrega más conciliador—. En la ventana imagino que horas.

Argentina se detiene.

—Desde que terminamos —sonríe melancólico. Porque la madrugada le agudiza esa vena sentimental, sin especificar tampoco.

Uruguay le mira, como leyéndole a través de sus lentes.

—Ya te dije. Sólo recordá que hay dos más involucrados.

—Justo por eso, ya no quiero hablar del tema —bosteza—. Andá, dejame dormir, hermanito —se echa a la cama con cuidado y al menos si lleva algo de ropa, aunque sean sólo calzoncillos.

Uruguay hace un ruidito de asentimiento y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Argentina sueña con vacas. Sólo digo eso, pasando un brazo por encima de la espalda de Chile.


End file.
